What if
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: What if... Et si Bella et Edward n'étaient jamais rentrés à Forks pour la naissance de Renesmee ? Et si Bella n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement ? What if... UA - Jacob/Renesmee - Songs : The Veronicas - chap 2/6 published
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je sais, certain doivent se dire... mais, elle nous avait promis un chapitre 2 pour la série New Cycle. Et en fait, j'avais prévu de publier ce second chapitre ce weekend. Sauf qu'en relisant le premier et le deuxième chapitre l'un à la suite de l'autre, j'ai du faire face à une évidence : le second était nul... Bon pas nul, non... juste un manque d'originalité flagrant par rapport à Twilight et à ce que j'avais déjà écrit dans le premier chapitre. (Auteur qui n'arrive pas à s'éloigner de l'original et qui déteste ça...)_

_Au final, j'ai donc décidé de tout réécrire ! Oui, je sais, c'est pas cool parce que ça veux dire encore plus d'attente pour vous et donc encore plus de pression pour moi (enfin pression faut pas exagérer non plus, de toute façon je fait ça pour le plaisir ^^). Bref, comme je ne suis pas totalement vache, je vous propose en attendant, cette petite histoire en chanson (comme je les aimes tant!) toujours sur la série Twilight et avec comme couple phare : Renesmee et Jacob ! (pour changer ^^)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, les chansons sont toutes du groupe australien The Veronicas (que j'aime beaucoup) sauf un titre, mais elles en ont fait une reprise qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'original donc c'est tout comme !_

_Enjoy,_

_DarwiOdrade_

_P.S: Je préfère vous prévenir, même si tous les personnages sont ceux de S. Meyer, j'ai pris quelques liberté sur le contexte et le déroulement du tome quatre. Biz_

**- Take Me On The Floor -**

Renesmee Cullen contempla une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant les lourdes boucles tomber dans son dos comme les feuilles en automne et dégageant son visage. Fixant un instant les iris brunes qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère, Renesmee songea que son père n'apprécierait pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Edward avait toujours été très protecteur avec elle. La jeune femme savait qu'il n'avait survécu dix années à la mort de Bella que parce qu'il c'était fait un devoir de la protéger. Pour Renesmee, même si elle adorait son père, cela avait plus été une souffrance qu'une joie et elle aurait voulu pouvoir mettre fin aux souffrances d'Edward de ses propres mains.

La vie qu'imposait Edward ne convenait pas vraiment à Renesmee. Même si la présence de Carlisle, Esmee, Emmet et surtout de Rosalie la réconfortait. La jeune femme trouvait cette vie sans saveur car son père la maintenait constamment à l'écart du danger. Il n'arrivait jamais rien à Renesmee et c'était bien là le fond du problème.

Tandis que Carlisle se chargeait de son éducation du point de vu scolaire, Esme et Rosalie se chargeaient des rôles de mère et meilleure amie, Emmet était son coach sportif et Edward son précepteur de musique. Ainsi, à l'âge de 10 ans et demi, Renesmee, qui avait les capacités d'assimilations dignes des puissants vampires qui l'entouraient, avait une culture générale plus étendue qu'un professeur de Harvard, le physique d'une gymnaste et pouvait chanter la Tosca en faisant les boutiques avec Rosalie, à la recherche de leur prochaine folie vestimentaire. Renesmee avait l'éducation d'une petite fille sage et la vie d'une princesse, pourtant cela ne lui convenait pas, et elle jouait son rôle à la perfection dans le seul but de ne pas torturer plus encore le cœur de son père.

Sortant de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, Renesmee ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Tout était calme dans la maison, ils étaient sortis pour chasser et elle avait prétendu avoir sommeil afin de ne pas les accompagner. Les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux avait été son alibis et lui permettrais de se faire passer pour un vampire là où elle se rendait. Sa famille ne serait pas de retour avant l'aube, si bien qu'elle avait la nuit pour elle et Renesmee comptait bien en profiter. Rouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme descendit rapidement à la cave où l'attendait sagement sa voiture. Le modèle, unique, était un hybride conçu entièrement pour elle. Renesmee s'installa au volant et sourit en songeant à la tête qu'Edward avait faite lorsqu'elle avait déballé ce cadeau que Jasper et Alice lui avait fait pour son 9ième anniversaire. Faisant rugir le moteur, la jeune femme eu un léger pincement au cœur en songeant à sa tante qui ne pouvait vivre avec eux car la présence de Renesmee lui donnait des mots de tête épouvantable.

Trente minutes plus tard, Renesmee entrait dans Vancouver. De nuit, le passage de Stanley Park était toujours une expérience car les sons et les odeurs qui arrivaient à la jeune femme semblaient plus sauvages qu'au cours de la journée. C'était peut-être les embruns venant du Pacifique qui avait cet effet sur Renesmee. Une fois dans la partie basse de la ville, elle tourna rapidement vers l'ouest en ralentissant considérablement son allure. Cent mètre plus loin, Renesmee se gara devant un loft désaffecté. Sortant de la voiture, elle lança les clefs vers le voiturier qui courrait déjà à sa rencontre. Avec toute la servilité dont l'homme était capable, il s'écrasa devant Renesmee en lui disant :

« Bonsoir Miss, Mr Landlord attendait votre arrivée avec impatience… »

Renesmee sourit doucement à l'humain. Depuis de nombreux mois maintenant, elle fréquentait des créatures de la pire espèce dans des lieux dont sa famille n'avait jamais entendu parler directement. Landlord était un vampire assoiffé de pouvoir, mais n'ayant aucun pouvoir particulier susceptible d'intéresser les Volturi. C'est pourquoi il avait créé cette société secrète, souterraine et qui comptait de nombreux rebus de la société vampirique, ainsi que de nombreuses créatures que la caste dominante méprisait et tolérait dans la mesure où ils restaient dans l'ombre. Renesmee n'aimait pas Landlord, il jouait avec les humains comme un enfant gâté et les traitaient comme des esclaves. La jeune femme ne disait rien car il était son ticket d'entré dans tous les clubs underground que la société du vampire comptait. Renesmee ne se sentait vivante que dans ces endroits peu recommandables où la lie de la société vampirique se retrouvait. Les poussées d'adrénalines y étaient garanties.

Arrivant devant la porte du loft, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Renesmee, qui se retourna un quart de seconde pour saluer l'énorme vampire qui servait de videur. Souriant, elle songea que même Emmet ne ferai pas le fier face à ce monstre aux yeux rouges. Un peu plus loin, un autre humain l'attendait et après de nombreuses courbettes, il finit par dire :

« C'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer… Mr Landlord m'a confié la tâche de vous servir de guide dans notre nouvel établissement.

-Très bien, je vous suis. »

L'humain ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, l'âge que le corps de Renesmee avait en ce moment et conserverait jusqu'à sa mort. Il semblait proche de l'extase, comme si le fait de la rencontrer était pour lui cause d'une joie infinie. Alors qu'ils traversaient plusieurs pièces totalement vides, l'humain ne put s'empêcher de parler. Renesmee ne l'écouta pas mais elle savait que sa mémoire enregistrait chacune des paroles et des gestes du jeune homme. Arrivé à un ascenseur, quelque chose intéressa enfin Renesmee dans les balbutiements de l'humain :

« Des loups-garous ? » demanda-t-elle le coupant sans la moindre gêne. Il appuya sur le bouton le plus bas avant de reprendre d'une voix grave.

-Oui, Mr Landlord les autorise à venir ici car se sont des amis de Seth… Cette meute semble savoir se tenir, mais ils sont nombreux et Mr Landlord préfère rester prudent. Une meute de loup-garou en liberté un soir de pleine lune, ce n'est jamais bon…

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Depuis que nous avons ouvert le mois dernier, trois sont venus de façon régulière, deux par intermittence et quatre une seule fois.

-Neuf… mon Dieu, nous qui les pensions éteints… » murmura Renesmee pour elle-même.

-De plus, nous ne pensons pas encore avoir vu leur alpha… »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et aussitôt, la musique et les lumières les assaillirent. La salle était immense et avait put servir dans une autre vie de cave à tonneau. Suivant son guide, Renesmee se fraya un chemin à travers la foule des créatures qui se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique électro. Alors qu'elle avait traversé la moitié de l'immense salle, l'humain lui indiqua un escalier en colimaçon qui montait vers le carré VIP dans lequel Renesmee savait qu'elle trouverait Landlord. Faisant un signe à l'humain, elle lui indiqua l'estrade et il comprit aussitôt qu'elle présenterait ses salutations au propriétaire plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle était là pour faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : chanter.

« Nessie ! »

Une voix s'éleva derrière elle alors que la jeune femme arrivait à proximité de l'estrade. Une seule personne au monde l'appelait de cette manière : Seth. Se retournant, Renesmee se retrouva face à l'immense garçon de 24 ans qui exposait ses dents blanches en un large sourire. L'embrassant sur les deux joues, la jeune femme dit :

« Seth, tu as encore grandit, non ?

-C'est toi qui te tasses, ma vieille ! » fit-il malicieux.

Renesmee sourit à son tour, elle avait dit au jeune loup-garou qu'elle avait 25 ans et ce depuis de nombreuses années, il la taquinait toujours à ce propos. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son guide, Renesmee se pencha vers Seth et lui dit :

« Je te laisse, cette soirée manque franchement d'ambiance. Je vais faire monter le niveau…

-Cool ! On se retrouve après, je suis avec des pôtes de La Push. Ils vont te plaire !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. » répondit Renesmee en songeant que c'était sûrement les loups-garous dont avait parlé l'humain dans l'ascenseur.

Passant dans les coulisses, Renesmee salua quelques danseuses qu'elle avait rencontrées lors de précédentes soirées. La jeune femme eu seulement le temps de retirer sa veste et de la poser dans un coin avant que la chanson qui passait ne se termine. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup et des hurlements d'anticipations s'élevèrent du publique. Renesmee vit un projecteur balayer la foule tandis que l'intro s'élevait déjà.

La jeune femme suivit les danseuses qui étaient entrées sur scène en passant discrètement derrières elles. Dans la salle, les cris et les applaudissements des habitués s'élevaient hauts et clair. Il y eu un noir et les danseuses, dont les mouvements complexes s'accordaient à la musique, en profitèrent pour laisser la place à Renesmee.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down_

De nouveau dans la lumière, elle remarqua un homme d'environ 25 ans, faisant au moins deux mètres de haut et qui semblait figé. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard sombre, la jeune femme sentit l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines et les battements de son cœur s'emballer. Intriguée, Renesmee s'approcha du bord de la scène en dévisageant le géant.

_I knew you'd come around_

L'intérêt lorsque l'on a du sang de vampire, c'est que l'on n'a pas besoin de micro pour se faire entendre, même quand la musique est à fond et que la salle est très grande. Sans décoller ses yeux de l'inconnu, Renesmee sauta en bas de l'estrade d'un pas léger et s'enfonça dans les corps, souvent glacés, qui l'entouraient. C'est à peine si elle entendit les hurlements de la foule.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?  
_

Déjà, les premiers accords du refrain s'élevèrent. Fixant l'inconnu qui semblait ne pouvoir détourner son regard noir, Renesmee s'écria en tendant une main vers lui.

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

Cela eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur le géant. Renesmee le vit s'avancer vers elle à pas mesurés. Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch  
_

Au fond d'elle, une petite voix disait à Renesmee qu'elle devait fuir cet inconnu. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul, jusqu'à ce que l'adrénaline atteigne son cœur et se répande alors dans tout son corps en un instant, lui faisant oublier la voix de la raison.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?  
_

Sa peau était sombre et ses cheveux noirs coupés courts. C'est alors que la jeune femme réalisa qu'il aurait put être le grand frère de Seth si elle n'avait pas déjà sut qu'il n'avait qu'une grande sœur.

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out  
_

Dans les yeux du garçon, Renesmee pouvait lire un désir puissant. Il se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur elle pour… la jeune femme ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
_

Posant une main sur son ventre, Renesmee frissonna en sentant les abdominaux pleins de promesses qu'elle y découvrait. Relevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle continua de chanter.

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch  
_

La peau du garçon n'était pas froide sous les doigts de Renesmee. Ceci confirmait une chose, comme Seth, c'était un loup-garou. Comme il se mettait à suivre doucement ses mouvements, Renesmee se décolla et d'un geste fit signe à ses danseuses de la rejoindre.

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna kiss a ...  
_

La foule s'était écartée, emportant l'inconnu au loin, mais dans la mémoire compartimentée de Renesmee, le mystérieux jeune homme était déjà passé au second plan. L'adrénaline que les battements rapides de son cœur répandaient dans tout son organisme mettait la jeune femme dans un état second tandis qu'elle enchainait les pas du refrain.

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

Retournant dans la direction de la scène suivie par les danseuses, Renesmee croisa Seth qui l'invita d'un geste de la main à venir danser avec lui. Elle n'hésita pas un instant en sentant le regard passablement furieux que Landlord lui lançait depuis le balcon.

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
_

Renesmee laissa Seth en arrière et en quelques bons, rejoint l'estrade.

_Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop! _

A la fin du dernier refrain, Renesmee se tourna vers la foule et croissant le regard sombre de l'inconnu qui se tenait à nouveau immobile au centre de la pièce, elle lui lança, alors que la musique s'arrêtait :

_I want you…_

Après un passage éclair pour saluer Landlord, Renesmee redescendit dans la foule qui bougeait maintenant au son des derniers titres à la mode, que le DJ mixait habillement. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table où elle avait aperçu Seth depuis le carré VIP, Renesmee sentit une main puissante lui saisir le bras. La température élevée de cette main lui fit tout d'abord pensé que le jeune loup-garou l'avait devancée sur la piste. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retournait, la jeune femme se retrouva nez à nez avec l'inconnu de deux mètres qui lui offrit le plus beau sourire qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Jacob Blake, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jake.

-Bonsoir aurait été plus approprié. » répondit stoïquement Renesmee, tentant de camoufler les battements de son coeur.

-Bonsoir dans ce cas… » fit-il en riant.

Suivit un silence. Renesmee le dévisagea un instant, il semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle. Après un moment, le dénommé Jacob reprit la parole :

« Est-ce que par chance tu vas daigner te présenter ?

-Non. » répondit-elle sans animosité, dégageant simplement son bras de la main du garçon. « Tu es un ami de Seth ?

-Pourquoi moi, je devrais répondre ? »

Sa remarque fit sourire Renesmee. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, Seth fit son apparition au loin, titubant légèrement. Le jeune loup-garou agita un bras et s'écria :

« Jake ! »

Renesmee rit sous cape, tandis que le garçon faisait une grimace. Se détournant, la jeune femme murmura uniquement pour que Jacob l'entende :

« Maintenant, j'ai ma réponse… »

Elle l'entendit lui emboiter le pas et commença à angoisser légèrement. Renesmee avait la confirmation que le garçon était un loup-garou, et à en juger par sa taille, les probabilités pour que se soit lui, l'alpha de la meute, étaient grandes. Qu'un loup-garou lambda veuille votre amitié était une chose, mais si un alpha s'intéressait à un vampire, même en partie, ce n'était pas pour lui compter fleurette. Renesmee prit la décision de se débarrasser de l'intrus avant que les choses ne se corsent. L'adrénaline était une chose, la folie une autre… Et puis, semer un loup-garou devrait être un jeu intéressant.

Se retournant, la jeune femme s'exclama sans s'arrêter de marcher :

« Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

-Parce que tu m'intéresses.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me suivre là où je me rends… » dit Renesmee alors qu'une légère odeur d'urine mêlée à de l'eau de javel lui parvenait au narines.

-Je t'attendrais devant la porte dans ce cas ! » répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac.

Entrant dans les toilettes les plus proches, Renesmee soupira fortement. Comment allait-elle s'échapper maintenant ? Les toilettes n'avaient qu'une porte de sortie, l'autre porte donnait sur les coulisses et ne pouvait s'ouvrir que depuis ces dernières. Réfléchissant à un stratagème, Renesmee retira l'élastique qui tenait sa chevelure en arrière et entama de se recoiffer en utilisant ses doigts comme peigne. C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit : la dite porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Renesmee se précipita pour la retenir et laissa entrer quelques unes des danseuses qui la félicitèrent encore de sa performance de la soirée. La jeune femme leur répondit cordialement puis partie sans le moindre bruit dans les coulisses, récupérant au passage sa veste en cuir.

Se retournant pour vérifier qu'il ne le suivait pas, Renesmee se sentit quasiment déçu de la facilité avec laquelle elle échappait au garçon. Jacob n'était nulle part autour d'elle et la jeune femme en reprenant l'ascenseur, songea qu'elle aurait peut-être eu le temps d'aller dire au revoir à Seth. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du gorille qui gardait l'entrée du loft, Renesmee croisa l'humain qui avait récupéré les clefs de sa voiture. Il avait l'air affolé et en se prosternant quasiment au pied de Renesmee, il balbutia :

« Je ne… On ne m'avait pas prévenu… » s'excusa-t-il, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais envie de marcher. » répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante. « C'est pour ça que je n'ai dit à personne de vous prévenir. » L'humain la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'adoration. « Pouvez-vous me donner les clefs ?

-Tout de suite, Miss ! »

Le temps de faire l'aller retour, Renesmee eu à peine le temps de songer qu'il faudrait qu'elle touche deux mots à Landlord sur la façon dont il traitait les humains. Mais alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, Renesmee se dit que c'était probablement comme dire à un fermier texan que les vaches ont aussi une sensibilité… Souriant, la jeune femme s'élança dans la ruelle sombre vers l'endroit où était garée sa voiture.

Au détour d'une ruelle, son odorat lui indiqua une présence qu'elle connaissait mais n'espérait pas voir. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il fallut un quart de seconde à ses yeux pour s'adapter à la pénombre qui régnait, puis Renesmee se retrouva face à Jacob qui, appuyé sur le capot d'une voiture, lui souriait malicieusement. La jeune femme sera les dents et s'immobilisant, changea sa position habituelle de façon infime, se mettant ainsi en position pour attaquer.

« Je croyais que tu m'attendais devant la porte…

-Ah ! mais je n'ai pas précisé laquelle ! » la coupa Jacob.

-Toujours le mot pour rire… Que veux-tu ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'intéresses. » fit-il d'une voix chaude en s'approchant doucement. « Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une position aussi belliqueuse tu sais, je ne te ferais aucun mal !

-Comment puis-je faire confiance à un loup-garou ? »

Il y eu un léger flottement, visiblement Renesmee l'avait surprit en révélant qu'elle en savait aussi long. Finalement, Jacob retrouva son sourire et dit :

« Seth ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue…

-Ne t'approche pas plus ! » grogna Renesmee alors que le jeune homme avait reprit sa lente progression.

-Sinon quoi ? » répliqua-t-il en faisant franchement un pas en avant. Puis l'interrogeant avec un lourd sous-entendu. « Tu vas me sauter dessus ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt mourir que de faire ça avec un loup-garou ! »

Renesmee se gela tandis que Jacob parcourait en une foulée, la distance qui les séparait. Se penchant à son oreille, il lui murmura :

« C'est toi pourtant qui voulais que je te prenne sur le sol tout à l'heure… »

Dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme entendit son cœur manquer un battement. Au coup suivant, elle remarqua la main de Jacob qui se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage. D'un geste violent, Renesmee écarta la main du géant et contre attaqua. La jeune femme n'avait jamais appris à se battre, mais naturellement, son corps était programmer pour se défendre. Pourtant, Renesmee pouvait dire que Jacob ne faisait qu'éviter ses coups, sans les rendre. Tentant simplement de l'entraver en la serrant contre lui.

Plus Renesmee se débattait, plus Jacob la collait contre son torse immense. Soudain, Renesmee sentit quelque chose monter en elle : l'adrénaline. Un éclair de peur arriva à sa conscience, car elle perdait le contrôle de ce qu'elle faisait quand l'hormone était en quantité trop importante dans son organisme. La peur s'effaça dès que l'adrénaline eut atteint son cœur. Alors, au lieu de se débattre, elle commença à se rapprocher encore plus du garçon. Puis, alors que les mains de Jacob remontaient le long de ses hanches pour atteindre ses bras, Renesmee s'entendit gémir sous la caresse. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, et baissant les yeux pour l'éviter, Renesmee tomba sur ses lèvres où elle pouvait y contempler son plus beau sourire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Jacob et se hissa jusqu'aux lèvres du garçon. L'instant d'après, elle l'embrassait avec passion. L'univers autour d'eux sembla disparaitre.

Renesmee ne voulait plus qu'une chose en cet instant. C'était un désir brutal et primitif, et il la consumait littéralement de l'intérieur. Pourtant, comme s'il connaissait et répondait à se désir, Renesmee sentit Jacob passer ses mains sous sa robe. La poussée d'adrénaline n'étant toujours pas retombée, la jeune femme lâcha la nuque du loup-garou et lui arracha sans ménagement son t-shirt. Sans trop savoir comment, Renesmee entendit une porte s'ouvrir et bientôt, elle était allongé sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. Son cerveau réussit à lui faire comprendre que c'était la voiture sur laquelle Jacob était appuyé lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé quelques minutes… heures ?... plus tôt.

Alors que les mains du jeune homme remontaient le long de son ventre, la déshabillant au passage, Renesmee se noya complètement dans ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

_Hum... en voila une fiction qui démarre au quart de tour ! En plus l'auteur est pas sympa, elle coupe juste au moment où ça devenais intéressant... __Bon, vous avez remarqué c'est pas une reprise directe après le tome quatre... j'ai modifié deux trois trucs, j'espère que c'était assez clair ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review ! Promis, j'essaie de publier la suite rapidement (de toute façon je n'aurais pas d'excuse, il faut seulement que je termine la rédaction du dernier chapitre... Et oui, l'histoire est déjà rédigée dans sa quasi totalité!)_

_Allez, un petit commentaire ! Ca me fera super plaisir ! ^^_

_Biz biz_

_DarwiOdrade_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, voici le chapitre 2... ENJOY!_

**- Forever -**

Ouvrant les yeux brusquement, Renesmee remarqua la silhouette profondément endormie sous elle. Faisant des mouvements les moins brusques possibles, et surtout les moins réguliers possibles, pour ne pas éveiller Jacob, la jeune femme récupéra ses affaires. Passant sur le siège avant, elle se revêtit. Renesmee contempla une dernière fois le visage angélique du loup-garou endormi sur la banquette arrière et un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle le quitta sans un regard en arrière.

Le chemin de retour fut aussi serein que l'allé, et Renesmee réussit à atteindre la maison bien avant le retour de sa famille. Trop fatiguée pour dormir, la jeune femme prit une douche fraiche et s'empressa d'aller laver ses vêtements pour que personne ne remarque sa sortie de la nuit précédente. Puis, elle entreprit de traduire dans tous les dialectes chinois, l'intégralité de l'œuvre de Shakespeare. Il était hors de question que son père puisse découvrir ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle y repenserait dans la soirée, lorsqu'Edward serait partit voir Alice et Jasper.

En effet, la chasse de la nuit précédente avait été réalisée car Edward devait rendre visite à son frère et sa sœur en compagnie de Carlisle et Esmee. Comme Renesmee ne pouvait aller voir sa tante, Rosalie et Emmet c'étaient proposés pour la garder. Mais Edward avait été formel, ils ne devraient pas la quitter pour aller chasser avant son retour à la maison. Les deux vampires avaient donc préféré faire le plein avant, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient à nouveau se nourrir qu'après un jeûne de plusieurs semaines.

Renesmee était en train d'étendre le linge quand elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et laisser entrer un à un les membres de sa famille. La jeune femme pouvait les imaginer d'ici, s'avançant d'un pas souple, leurs yeux dorés brillants dans le jour levant. Renesmee jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la journée allait être superbe et elle devrait rester à l'intérieur car Edward ne voulait jamais que sa fille soit dehors sans surveillance. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi son père faisait tout un plat de sa sécurité. Après tout, les Volturi l'avaient bien accepté lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son existence sept ans auparavant. A part eux, qui pouvait menacer une famille de vampire comme les Cullen ?

« Arg ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? » la voix d'Emmet s'éleva depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Renesmee fronça les sourcils, elle ne sentait rien de particulier. Sortant de la lingerie, elle se dirigea vers le salon où tous semblaient sur leur garde. Embrassant Rosalie, Renesmee vit les sourcils de la blonde se froncer.

« Renesmee, c'est quoi cette horrible odeur ?

-Hein ? » répliqua-t-elle, réellement candide. Reniflant autour d'elle, puis portant un bras à son nez, Renesmee conclut « Je ne sens rien de particulier.

-On dirait un chien mouillé…

-Je viens de prendre ma douche, mais franchement je ne suis pas un chien ! » sa remarque fit rire Emmet et détendit l'atmosphère.

-C'est peut-être le nouveau shampoing que j'ai acheté ? » proposa Esme d'une voix rassurante.

-Et bien, si c'est ça, balance les tout de suite. » lâcha Emmet en s'affalant sur un canapé. « C'est vraiment une infection ! »

La télé fut allumée et Renesmee reprit sa traduction mentale en suivant Esme pour éviter le regard interrogateur de son père. Avoir Edward dans sa tête en permanence ne lui laissait aucune intimité, la jeune femme avait donc rapidement appris à contrôler la moindre de ses pensées. La plupart du temps, Renesmee n'avait même plus besoin d'y songer pour camoufler des émotions ou des réflexions qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Mais dans le cas présent, la jeune femme était obligée de réfléchir intensément à autre chose pour que le sujet tabou ne ressurgisse pas.

ooOoo

La journée s'écoula calmement, lorsqu'elle eu terminé la traduction de Shakespeare, Renesmee passa à la rédaction de l'œuvre de Balzac en hiéroglyphes égyptiens. La jeune femme ne s'accorda même pas le droit de réfléchir au fait que son père n'était pas venu lui demander la raison de sa soudaine passion pour la traduction. Alors que le ciel rougeoyait, Renesmee posa le dernier hiéroglyphe sur son parchemin. Après avoir ranger ses affaires, la jeune femme sortie de sa chambre pour rejoindre Esme en attrapant au passage une petite boite sur une étagère.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui.

-J'avais du travail grand-mère…

-Ah… Carlisle ne devrait pas te donner tant de choses à faire. Tu as l'éternité pour apprendre, tu devrais t'amuser et profiter !

-Ce n'est pas l'avis d'Edward. » rétorqua Rosalie en entrant.

Renesmee sourit à la blonde et l'aida à plier les draps qu'elle venait de ramener de la lingerie. Une fois le linge rangé, la jeune femme se tourna vers Esme et lui tendit la petite boite.

« C'est un présent pour Alice.

-Tu essais encore de faire passer ses mots de tête ?

-J'aimerais bien la voir un jour, moi aussi… » répliqua Renesmee en baissant la tête.

Rosalie la prit doucement dans ses bras. La sensation de fraicheur fit du bien à Renesmee qui ferma les yeux un instant, elle était si fatiguée. Les rouvrant presque aussitôt pour ne pas s'endormir, la jeune femme tomba nez-à-nez avec Esme qui la dévisageait d'un œil suspect.

« Tu es sure de ne pas couver quelque chose ?

-Non, je vais bien.

-Hum…

-Esme, je t'en prie ! Si papa pense que je suis malade, il ne voudra jamais partir ! » souffla la plus jeune des Cullen, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward pouvait l'entendre.

-Ah non ! » s'exclama Carlisle qui était dans le garage, sans élever la voix. « Alice a stipulé qu'elle voulait te voir Edward !

-Je sais… » répliqua Edward depuis le salon d'où s'élevaient les rires d'Emmet. « Mais si elle n'a pas encore appelé c'est que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. » ajouta-t-il avec malice faisant redoubler d'intensité les rires de son frère.

Renesmee sourit à sa grand-mère et se dégagea des bras de Rosalie disant qu'elle allait se préparer à manger. La nourriture humaine n'avait pas grande saveur, mais Renesmee savait qu'elle lui apportait bien plus d'énergie que le sang de n'importe quel animal.

ooOoo

Deux heures plus tard, la maison semblait vide. Renesmee était installé devant la télévision et zappait d'une chaine à l'autre sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il y avait. Ce fut la voix d'Emmet qui la ramena pour un instant à la réalité.

« Renesmee, si tu ne regardes rien, tu viens de passer un film que je voudrais voir et…

-Oh ! Excuse-moi. Je te laisse la télécommande, » fit-elle en se levant « je vais me coucher. »

Renesmee remonta d'un pas lourd les marches qui l'amenèrent à sa chambre. Maintenant qu'Edward était parti, l'image de Jacob avait pris possession de son esprit, oblitérant tout le reste. La simple présence du garçon lui avait complètement fait perdre la tête et même si Renesmee avait réussi à le quitter le matin même, sa seule envie était de le revoir. La rage monta soudain en Renesmee. Jacob était le premier et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leur nuit, simplement ce sentiment qu'elle avait trouvé ça merveilleux et qu'elle voulait recommencer.

Ecoutant rapidement le dialogue du film qui défilait en bas, Renesmee songea que Rosalie ne viendrait vérifier si elle n'avait besoin de rien que dans deux bonnes heures. La jeune femme avait donc le temps de s'échapper et d'être loin avant qu'ils ne découvrent son absence. Suivant simplement son instinct, Renesmee ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et d'un pas le plus irrégulier possible, passa sur la branche de l'arbre d'à côté et fit un long chemin d'arbre en arbre avant de sauter au sol et de se mettre à courir à une allure folle.

Après quelques kilomètres vers le sud, Renesmee s'arrêta un instant pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Rassurée par le silence, la jeune femme repéra ensuite le parking d'un lotissement tout proche. Renesmee s'y rendit en quelques foulées et eut l'embarra du choix pour… emprunter une voiture. Choisissant une Porsche noire, elle ouvrit la portière sans difficulté et bientôt, rejoignait la voie rapide en direction de Vancouver.

ooOoo

Garant la voiture dans une ruelle, Renesmee termina le chemin à pied. Il était hors de question qu'elle cause des problèmes à l'humain qui servait de voiturier pour une affaire de voiture volé. Quand Renesmee atteignit l'entrée, elle reconnu la voiture de Landlord.

« Renesmee, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir. D'habitude vos visites n'ont lieu qu'une fois par mois, c'est une agréable surprise.

-Vous camouflez mal votre curiosité, Landlord. » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je suis revenue pour les loups-garous, ils m'intéressent au plus haut point ! »

La jeune femme savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, car le vampire qui accompagnait Landlord avait la faculté de percevoir quand une personne mentait. Renesmee devait donc jouer sur les mots pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Ah… les lycans. C'est étrange pour une femme de votre noblesse de s'intéresser à ces déchets.

-Les femmes sont un mystère que tout homme rêve d'élucider. » répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

Landlord répondit à son sourire et l'invita à entrer. Renesmee ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accompagna le vampire vers le sous-sol du loft. L'ambiance était très différente de la veille, mais l'endroit était aussi bondé que la nuit précédente. Renesmee n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'elle repéra Jacob au loin. Son cœur loupa un battement, il avait l'air sombre. Remerciant Landlord, elle se sépara du groupe de vampire qui rejoignait déjà le carré VIP et Renesmee se dirigea vers le loup-garou d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'elle fut à mi-parcours, Renesmee s'arrêta. Jacob était accompagné d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux courts qui venait de poser une main dans le cou du garçon, comme pour le réconforter. Le sang de Renesmee ne fit qu'un tour, elle se détourna rageusement vers la scène.

N'attendant même pas la fin du morceau, elle s'empara d'une guitare électrique et s'élança vers l'avant. Lorsque les musiciens la reconnurent, ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer et toute la salle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Renesmee pris une grande inspiration et gratta les premiers accords avant de lever la tête pour accrocher le regard de Jacob qui la fixait déjà avec intensité.

_Here we are, so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I dont really care _

Haussant les épaules avec dédains, Renesmee continua à gratter sa guitare en marquant implacablement le rythme avec son pied pour que le batteur la suive.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care  
_

Rabattant la guitare dans son dos d'une main et levant l'autre vers le ciel, faisant ainsi signe à l'ensemble des musiciens de se joindre à elle pour le refrain, Renesmee s'écria.

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you (yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
_

Jacob s'était levé durant le refrain. Renesmee reprit les accords qu'elle avait faits en introduction, bientôt suivit par les deux autres guitaristes derrière elle. La jeune femme se remit quasiment aussitôt à chanter.

_I've seen it all, I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like me just don't care _

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright_

Faisant un mouvement suggestif vers Jacob, Renesmee remarqua qu'il observait le carré VIP. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Landlord et sa clique, la jeune femme les pointa du doigt en continuant de chanter.

_They can say what they wanna say  
'Cause tonight I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you _

Baissant sa main, Renesmee désigna Jacob qui se dégagea de la prise que la femme aux cheveux courts avait sur son bras. Sentant le plaisir monter en elle, Renesmee passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en répétant :

_With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
_

Conservant les yeux mi-clos, Renesmee passa une main le long de ses hanches, remontant légèrement son t-shirt au passage.

_Let's pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like _

_You got what I like, I got what you like _

Fixant à nouveau Jacob, la jeune femme lança une main vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

_Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for  
_

Le loup-garou hocha simplement la tête une fois et se détourna vers la sortie. Faisant de même, Renesmee posa la guitare dans un coin, avant de s'arrêter un instant. Faire le tour par les coulisses prendrait un temps monstre. Avec un sourire diabolique, elle courut vers le bord de la scène et se jeta dans la foule d'un pas léger. Cherchant Jacob du regard, Renesmee croisa le regard sombre et angoissé de la femme qui l'accompagnait jusque là. Elle se tenait à côté de Seth qui sourit à Renesmee et lui indiqua l'ascenseur. Remerciant le garçon d'un hochement de tête, la jeune femme se précipita vers la sortie.

Arrivé devant l'appareil, Renesmee appuya sur le bouton d'appel puis se retourna pour voir s'il ne l'attendait pas autour. C'est alors que deux mains puissantes l'attirèrent à l'intérieur. Renesmee ouvrit d'abord grand les yeux, mais tandis que les portes se refermaient, l'odeur de Jacob l'enveloppa totalement. Souriant, la jeune femme se retourna et partit à l'assaut des lèvres du garçon.

« Nessie… » gémit-il tentant de la repousser doucement. Renesmee se décolla aussitôt qu'il prononça le surnom que Seth lui donnait. Cela sembla amuser Jacob qui sourit. « Le fait que Seth ne sache pas tenir sa langue ça marche dans les deux sens, tu sais ? »

Renesmee sourit et recommença à embrasser Jacob. Alors qu'il tentait faiblement de la repousser à nouveau, la jeune femme soupira :

« Ca ne te posait pas de problème hier… » puis, ajouta sentant la colère prendre le dessus « c'est la fille avec les cheveux courts… C'est ta petite amie, c'est ça ?

-Leah ? » fit-il l'air surpris et légèrement dégouté. « Surement pas ! Leah est m… la sœur de Seth.

-Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ? »

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, Jacob l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Renesmee en eu le souffle coupé. Puis, se détachant à nouveau mais en prenant soin de la garder dans ses bras, il dit d'une voix calme où la tristesse pointait :

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuis demain matin, pour que je me réveille seul sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture… »

Renesmee ne savait quoi répondre. Ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du garçon, elle ne le comprenait pas, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Baissant son regard, Renesmee enfouie sa tête contre le torse de Jacob. D'une voix très faible, elle l'entendit articuler :

« Tu m'as fait passer la pire journée de mon existence… »

Sentant les secousses due à la mise en route de l'ascenseur, Renesmee releva légèrement la tête. Jacob en profita pour passer une main sur son visage et l'obliger doucement à continuer son mouvement. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Renesmee, cela n'avait rien de passionnel. Le baiser était doux et tendre, tel que la jeune femme n'en avait jamais connu et qui semblait s'accorder parfaitement avec ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du garçon.

Timidement, Renesmee répondit au baiser. Jacob sembla s'en contenter et lorsque l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, il l'entraina par la main vers la sortie. Ils ne restèrent pas silencieux bien longtemps, une fois dans la rue, Jacob reprit la parole :

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ce matin ?

-Parce que… » Renesmee hésita, puis devant le regard peiné du garçon, laissa tombé ses dernière résistances. « Parce que j'avais des obligations ailleurs…

-Hum…

-Je ne peux pas te révéler tout sur moi, qui me dit que tu ne fais pas tout ça dans le but de détruire ma famille ?

-Alors c'est ça ton problème ? » répliqua-t-il en regardant les étoiles.

Il y eu un silence, puis Jacob se tourna vers Renesmee et dit :

« Et si je te prouve que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, quoiqu'il arrive ?

-… » Renesmee ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! » ajouta-t-il avec le sourire « Viens ! »

Jacob entraina Renesmee jusqu'à une ruelle sombre où était garée la voiture dans laquelle ils avaient couché la nuit d'avant. Le modèle ne disait vraiment rien à la jeune femme qui le fit remarquer.

« C'est parce que je l'ai construite moi-même. » répondit Jacob avec fierté.

-Vraiment ? » dit-elle en s'approchant d'un bon de la voiture pour l'examiner de plus près.

Renesmee bondissait d'un côté à l'autre de la voiture, tantôt se penchant pour examiner la carrosserie, tantôt se redressant pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la ligne. Pendant cette inspection minutieuse, Jacob s'approcha tranquillement de la voiture. Finalement, il rejoint Renesmee qui se tourna vers lui et déclara avec le sourire :

« C'est du très beau travail, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant !

-Whoaw… Une fille qui aime les voitures, je ne pensais même pas que ça existait…

-Il faut croire que je suis faite pour toi. » répondit Renesmee en riant doucement.

-Tu n'imagines même pas encore à quel point… » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Renesmee se sentait un peu gêner de la dernière remarque de Jacob. Pour chasser le malaise, elle dit en rigolant :

« En tout cas, c'est une voiture que tu ne me laisseras surement jamais conduire ! »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit un trousseau de clefs. Le sourire de Renesmee s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle regarda dans les yeux du garçon, mais n'y trouva pas la moindre trace de plaisanterie. Soit Jacob ne tenait pas réellement à cette voiture, soit il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait confiance en elle et ce malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait quasiment pas.

« Jacob, je… je ne sais pas où tu veux aller ! » dit-elle, trouvant enfin une excuse pour refuser l'offre.

-J'irai où tu veux, Ness… » murmura-t-il.

-Mais… C'est que tu m'as un peu perdu… je ne sais pas bien où j'en suis. » répliqua Renesmee les yeux baissés, puis, relevant la tête vers Jacob, elle ajouta avec un petit sourire. « Tu veux bien me servir de guide ? »

Jacob lui offrit ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant déjà et l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

ooOoo

Ils venaient de sortir de la ville et se dirigeaient toujours vers le sud. Renesmee songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle parte tôt pour arriver chez elle avant le levé du jour. L'optique d'affronter Rosalie seule l'effrayait beaucoup moins que d'arriver après le retour de son père que la blonde avait très probablement appelé à l'heure qu'il était. Préférant ne pas y songer, Renesmee se tourna vers Jacob et lui demanda :

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Chez moi, comme ça tu vas découvrir qui je suis et me faire confiance !

-Hum… ou alors me retenir prisonnière jusqu'à ce que des membres de ma famille viennent me chercher et que toi et ta meute puissiez facilement les éliminer… »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue, si tu as aussi peur que ça de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas… » répondit Renesmee. « C'était assez impulsif, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre.

-On arrive… » dit-il en s'engageant dans un petit chemin de terre au milieu des bois.

Entre les arbres, Renesmee vit émerger une petite maison qui ne devait pas contenir plus de trois pièces. Construite en bois, ce chalet n'avait rien à voir avec les grandes maisons claires dans lesquelles elle avait grandit depuis son enfance. Pourtant, Renesmee avait l'impression qu'elle chérirait ce cottage plus que tous ses palais. Sortant de la voiture, Jacob la devança de quelques pas pour ouvrir la porte de la maison. Renesmee en profita pour regarder la clairière autour. Entre les arbres, une autre baraque s'élevait, interrogeant le garçon, Renesmee appris que c'était son garage. Puis, prenant la jeune femme par la main, Jacob ajouta :

« Tu n'es pas vraiment un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. » répondit doucement Renesmee. « Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

-Parce que ta température est proche de la mienne et tes yeux n'ont pas la bonne couleur… même pour un végétarien. »

Renesmee sentit son cœur louper un battement. Comment un simple loup-garou pouvait en savoir aussi long sur les vampires ? La seule solution plausible était que la meute de Jacob ait déjà croisé des vampires se disant végétariens.

« Alors vous êtes végétariens ? » Le visage du garçon se ferma un instant. « C'est mieux, je suppose…

-En quoi le régime alimentaire de ma famille te concerne tant ? » demanda Renesmee en le suivant dans la maison.

Ils étaient dans le salon et la jeune femme attendait toujours sa réponse. Jacob soupira et dit :

« Parce qu'une de mes amies les plus chères est morte tuée par un vampire qui se disait végétarien. Dans le pire des cas, il l'aura transformé en vampire…

-Pourquoi dans le pire des cas ? » cracha Renesmee.

Jacob sembla se rendre compte qu'il la blessait et la prenant dans ses bras, il dit d'une voix douce :

« Pardonne moi, c'est dans ma nature de détester les vampires. Ils sont mon ennemi naturel et la raison même de mon existence…

-Pour les détruire ? » questiona la jeune femme à bout de souffle

-Seulement ceux qui s'attaquent aux humains, Nessie. Mais quel que soit leur régime alimentaire, je ne peux pas les sentir… au sens propre.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, un vampire a une odeur infecte repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. La réciproque est vrai aussi, semble-t-il.

-Alors c'est pour ça !

-Que tu trouves que j'ai une mauvaise odeur ? » interrogea-t-il en souriant.

-Non, tu sens très bon… mais je ne suis pas vraiment un vampire donc ça ne compte pas. Par contre, toute ma famille a trouvé que je sentais le chien mouillé… je suppose que c'était de ton odeur qu'ils parlaient.

-Hum… s'ils n'ont pas reconnu mon odeur, c'est que je ne dois jamais les avoir rencontrés…

-C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Bonne ! Cela signifie qu'ils ne sont pas ceux que je cherche et que s'ils sont végétariens je ne leur ferais aucun mal.

-Donc tu voulais vraiment me retenir prisonnière ici pour leur tendre un piège ! » le taquina Renesmee.

Jacob captura ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se taire.

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Désolé de ne pas avoir publier plus vite, j'avais vraiment trop de choses à faire... Enfin voila, laissez vos impressions dans une tite review!_

_Bye_

_DarwiOdrade_


End file.
